The King's Game
by Usagiii
Summary: Due to the snow storm, the princesses and princes decided to have their Christmas party inside a cabin and to make it interesting they played the King's Game! Tons of fun, craziness and fluff are awaiting them! Very strong RxS and some FxB and AxA.


Hey guys! Merry Christmas...well advance actually but whateves :)

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime because if I did *smirks*

* * *

The snow was falling hard on Wonder Planet and you could barely see anything, so the people decided to stay home for their safety. It was the night before Christmas and everyone was looking forward to play in the snow but unfortunately the weather didn't go along with their wishes.

The blizzard didn't go down the whole day and now it was night time. Since they had no choice, the princesses and princes stayed in the cabin they rented which was near the fun place called 'Winter Wonderland' where they were supposed to be skating and skiing. But instead, they ended up sipping a warm chocolate drink while watching the fire place. They were all silent until someone decided to speak up.

"I'm booooooooored!" Tio moaned as he stood up from his seat. The others looked at him with annoyed and surprised faces.

"Don't look at me like that!" he pouted at his friends before continuing, "We're supposed to be celebrating our very own night before Christmas party not a sleepover!"

"Then what do you suggest we do genius?" Altezza asked with a sour mood. She's been moody ever since they announced that there was a blizzard. It ruined her chance to make new memories with her beloved Auler.

"Let's play a game!" Tio declared with his eyes twinkling.

"A game?"

"Yeah! The King's Game!"

They stared at each other looking with different expressions but no one knew what the game was about. Some were excited while some remained uninterested. But that didn't stop the giddy white haired boy to continue his plan. He went away for a few seconds then came back with a glass bowl with pieces of papers inside.

Tio cleared his throat before explaining the rules, "Inside the bowl are numbers 1 to 9 and a paper that has a crown drawing. Whoever gets that crown shall be the King and can give orders to the rest of the numbers for example number 4 and 7 will act like babies!"

"Sounds interesting!" Sophie exclaimed while Lione nodded beside her.

"If it's a game then I'm in!" Fine said with excitement.

Bright stood next to her with a smile, "Me too,"

"Well I'm tired of sitting around so why not?" Rein beamed a smile.

"I'll join," Shade muttered as he stared at the blue haired girl, "Besides having her to do something for me is pretty entertaining."

"That is if you get my number which will never happen!" Rein said as she stuck out her tongue. Shade gave her a smirk then they started to bicker.

Mirlo shyly raised her hand, "I-I'll join too,"

"I think it's very childish so no thanks," Altezza frowned with her arms crossed.

"I think it's fun, besides everyone's already in so why not try it?" Auler gave her a princely smile which made her blushed.

"O-okay, maybe only for a bit…" she muttered in defeat. Who could ever resist Auler's smiling face? Well, definitely not her.

"Well, now that everyone's settled let's start the game!" Tio shouted with enthusiasm. Then the group took turns on getting a piece of paper. When everyone was done a silence followed but only for a few minutes.

"I'm the King!" Sophie announced proudly as she waved the paper in the air.

"Now as for my order, I want 3 and 9 to put these dresses on!" She said as she held two short dresses one is color pink while the other one is yellow.

Bright and Auler stared the dresses like it was some sort of evil spirit.

"The king's orders are absolute therefore you must obey!" Sophie announced proudly while looking at the two with a smug face.

The princes put the dresses on with a big pain on their pride then unwillingly faced their friends. The said friends started laughing out loud while the others cooed saying they look cute. Then they started taking pictures of the embarrass lads.

"Hey! No one said anything about pictures!" Bright cried as Auler hid behind him shaking slightly.

"Don't you think the dresses' colors fit them well?" Rein grinned mischievously.

Bright was wearing the pink one while Auler the yellow one. There was a long silence before everything clicked on their heads. The lads and Altezza blushed as the others teased them. Fine was the only one left wondering about the whole logic.

"Enough with that, let's pick another king!" Tio said with an impatient voice. And so, the game resumed.

"I'm the King!" Altezza announced with a dark aura, "Numbers 2 and 5, I want you to slap each other in the face!"

"Hey that's harsh!" Tio exclaimed, "I thought you weren't even excited about this game!"

"Well, that's why I'm here to make it exciting," she smirked.

"So evil," Tio muttered as he dropped on his knees, "Whoever holds the number 5 please be nice!"

Mirlo slowly went next to him, "Please be nice too…"

"Oh, it's only Mirlo. I guess I'll be fine." Tio grinned as he closed his eyes, "You can start now princess."

SLAP!

"Ow! that hurt!" Tio moaned in pain as his eyes snapped open and stared at the shy girl. "Mirlo how could you?"

"S-sorry I didn't-I wasn't-" Mirlo tried explaining but only kept stuttering. The others were also shock wondering what just happened. Then out of the blue, Sophie showed behind Mirlo.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman!" she declared proudly with one hand raised in the air, the said hand was clasped against Mirlo's hand.

"That explains everything," Lione sighed in relief, "And here I thought Mirlo possess a secret strength."

Tio took a step near Mirlo, "I guess, it's my turn now."

Mirlo closed her eyes and waited for the painful revenge but only felt a soft pat on her head.

"A gentleman like me could never hurt a lady so don't be scared." Tio grinned while Mirlo smiled in return.

"Okay enough drama, let's continue!" Altezza shouted.

"I'm the king," Auler smiled, "1 and 8, I want you to give each other a hug."

"Well that's easy," Fine said with a smile as she spread her arms and waited for her partner. Lione giggled as she hugged the red haired princess back.

 _I wish I was Lione instead_. Bright thought as he stared at the two girls.

"Did you just wish you were Lione instead?" Shade asked with an amused face. The others snapped their heads towards the two.

"D-Did I say that out loud!?" Bright exclaimed with pink cheeks.

"Nope it was just a guess," Shade smirked then patted Bright's shoulder lightly, "how sweet of you Bright-kun," Then the others followed by saying awws.

"I'll get you with that you jerk!" the brown haired prince growled as he gave a dark glare on the other prince who's smirk only grew wider.

"I'm the king!" Bright said with a triumph face, "4 and 6 I want you to carry 7 and throw Shade to that couch hard! I repeat hard!"

"Missed me," Shade said with a nonchalant face as he held a paper numbered 8.

"So close," Bright cursed on his breath.

"Now let's get this done shall we!" Sophie cheered as she stretched her arms.

"So who's 7?" Altezza asked with a smirk.

Rein slowly appeared between them, "Guys, be nice."

Altezza and Sophie grinned at each other then carried the blue haired girl.

"Waaahhh!" Rein gasped in surprise.

"On three…one!"

"Guys! Hey don't swing me!"

"Two!"

"I beg you be gentle!"

"Three!"

"Wait, wait! Noooo! Guys! Waahhh!" Rein cried as she landed on the couch with a soft thud, "Thank goodness, it didn't hurt. You didn't have to scare me you know!"

"Hehehe, seeing you scared is fun Rein!" Sophie grinned as Altezza nodded back. Rein just sweat dropped.

"I'm the king!" Fine said, "5 and 8 have a cake eating contest with me!"

"I'm not going to hold back just because you're my little brother!" Lione grinned at Tio.

"So am I sis!" he winked back.

"Hey! Don't forget that I'm also here!" Fine pouted but the two paid no heed.

"Ready…set…go!" the others said then the three started the contest. After a few minutes Tio and Lione raised their head at the same time.

"I win!"

"No it was me!"

"Nah ah I was first!"

"I am!"

"It's me!"

The siblings continued to bicker with Fine crying on the background. "It's actually me guys…"

"I'm the king!" Lione smiled, "2 and 3 say I love you to each other!"

"Well this is awkward," Bright said as he faced Shade.

"Hn," Shade muttered.

"So, who will start?" Bright asked.

"Ladies first," Shade smirked.

"You-!" Bright growled but calmed down when he heard Fine's voice.

"I think it's very manly if a guy says he loves his friends." But unbeknownst to him, Rein was whispering those words to her dear sister.

"I-I…l-love y-ou Shade!" Bright stuttered with a very red face.

Shade looked at him then covered his mouth with his hand. Then he started to laugh hard.

"Hey! You're supposed to say you love me too!" Bright shouted, a pink tint still plastered on his cheeks.

"Likewise bro," Shade grinned as he wiped a tear from his eye, "You're so love sick and gay Bright."

"You're seriously pissing me off today!" Bright said as he gripped Shade by his collar.

"Hey, hey…Fine doesn't like it when her friends fight." Shade muttered.

Bright immediately let him go.

"You're so whipped." Shade laughed again and Bright just glared at him.

"I'm the king." Mirlo said, "9 and 8 I want you to sing let it go."

"Okay!" Rein and Fine said with smiles.

"My ears are hurting!"

"Stoooopp it!"

"It's the end of the world!"

"You guys have no future at singing at all."

"Hey that's rude! We still haven't sung!" the twins exclaimed.

"You don't have to." They replied with Mirlo apologizing in the background.

"I'm the king!" Rein exclaimed. "I want 1 and 2 to be umm…"

"Shirtless," Sophie and Altezza whispered at her ears.

"Shirtless!" Rein blurted out without even realizing, "Wait that was-I didn't mean to!"

"Atta girl!" Tio whistled.

"Didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Shade smirked as he went beside the poor blushing bluenette.

"I told you already it's a misunderstanding!" she exclaimed.

"Really? But I heard your voice loud and clear." Shade shrugged as he took off his shirt.

"Kyaaa! You pervert!" Rein shouted as she covered her eyes with her fingers.

"Oh really? But who was the pervert who ordered me to get shirtless?" Shade muttered as he leaned closer to her, "I bet you knew my number, how bold of you. But don't worry I can show you this all night long."

"Gyaaaahh! Stay away from me you jerk!" Rein tried to push him away but her hand landed on something hard. She looked at her hands and saw them on Shade's chest. She immediately took her hands back and turned on her back blushing shades of red. While Shade stood there smirking but looking closer you could see pink tints on his cheeks.

"Oi, it's getting hot in here!" Tio teased as he fanned himself.

"Yeah get a room you two!" Sophie and Altezza smirked.

"Can I put back my shirt now?" Bright smiled.

"I'm the king." Shade said as he looked at Rein, "I want number 1 to feed me any dessert."

"Hah! Loser I change my number!" Rein said as she stuck out her tongue while holding the number 3.

Shade glared at her.

"I'm not doing it." Altezza said with her arms crossed.

"As if I let you," Shade muttered then decided to change his command, "Then you feed number 9 instead."

"Eh!?" Auler exclaimed with bright red cheeks.

"Just thank me later." Shade muttered plainly as he patted Auler on the back.

Altezza and Auler looked at each other with awkward faces. Even though they're already official they are still shy with each other.

"So, shall we start?" Altezza asked as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Y-yeah…" Auler nodded then drew closer. Altezza slowly reached out the spoon until it reaches Auler's lips.

"Say ah~"

"Ah~"

When the ice cream was eaten they both stared at each other with passion. Then they went closer and closer but someone had to ruin the moment.

"Please notice that we're still here," the others muttered.

The couple dropped their heads feeling embarrassed.

"Hohoho! Finally I'm the king!" Tio shouted, "Numbers 7 and 8 kiss on the lips!"

"H-hey that's a little-" Rein stuttered but can't find the right words to say. It was her first kiss after all. And there's only one guy she wants to kiss and that is dark blue haired prince who she'd been crushing on because of his continuous heroic moments with her.

"I owe you one," Shade said as he bumped fist with Tio.

Rein's heart thumped hard against her chest. It was Shade! Are the stars being good to her? Or is it because Christmas is just one sleep away? She couldn't help but feel excited and of course nervous.

She was taken by surprise when she saw the lad standing next to her with an expression she couldn't put a finger on. His eyes were looking at her with a soft expression, somehow like love? No, that can't be! She's just putting much hope on this!

"Uhh, look can we talk this out first?" she muttered looking everywhere but him.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

Rein blushed even more, "But this is sudden and…"

"Shh, just relax and enjoy this Rein." Her heart beat faster when she heard him called her by name. The way he said it was like a soft melody, so gentle and smooth. Slowly, Rein closed her eyes and leaned closer waiting for his lips to touch hers. And when it did, she felt her heart dropped.

"Ow man~ that was your chance!"

Shade kissed her…on her forehead.

"Nah, her lips are too dry and cold." Shade said as he pulled away and acted like nothing happen.

Rein felt a huge disappointment and sadness after the so called kiss. She really thought he was going to kiss her after all they were only centimeters away but he just had to ruin it! But somewhere in her heart, she felt that he really wanted to kiss her but didn't continue when he felt her shaking with nervousness.

The blue haired princess cursed herself for being weak and shy. It was a chance that is once in a lifetime.

"Yawn~ Man I'm beat!" Tio muttered as he stretched his arms.

"Oh, it's really late now. Why don't we get some sleep guys?" Bright suggested. The others nodded and head towards their sleeping bags.

"Good night!"

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Rein jumped at the voice of Shade.

"Y-yeah…" She replied as she faced him.

"Looks like the snow has slow down," Shade stated as he stood next to her. They were at the balcony and the snow was falling slowly like little stars.

"Hmm, it's beautiful…" Rein muttered as she stared back at the snow.

"Yeah, like you…" Shade whispered as he stared at the bluenette.

Rein paused then slowly turned her head towards the lad. He was staring at her with that same expression again, love and affection. She felt herself blushed.

"S-shade, did you say that I am beau-"

"It was nothing, "he cut her off then turned to his back, "we should go back to bed…"

"Wait!" she called as she grabbed unto his shirt but she slipped on the floor and dragged Shade with her on the floor. They fell with Shade on top of her.

"Man you're so clumsy," Shade groaned then he stared at her eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded suddenly her eyes went wide as she stared above.

"What is it?" he asked.

"M-mistletoe…" she whispered while pointing up.

"Oh, for sure Tio put that." Shade said as he got off the lass and sat on the floor.

"Mmm," Rein said as she sat too.

"I should get going."

"A-Aren't we supposed to k-kiss?"

"It's alright no one saw…"

"But-"

"Besides I don't want to force you just because of a stupid reason whether it's a game or a plant." Shade muttered, his voice turned deep and a hint of sadness mix with it, "I don't want you getting scared and nervous at me…that's unlike you."

"It's not stupid!" Rein exclaimed but lowered her tone when she saw that he was shock. She sighed as she stared at his eyes. "I think it's very romantic…and I'm not scared at you, maybe just nervous because it's my first kiss and I want it to be special. Especially when it's with you Shade!"

"Huh?" Shade said dumbfounded.

"Sometimes you're so dense…" she muttered then she put her hands on his cheeks and pressed her cold lips on his. Rein slowly closed her eyes as she felt their lips collide. His lips were soft and warm unlike hers; he was right when he said they were cold and dry. She continued kissing him sweetly but there was one problem…he was not responding. She felt her heart break and decided to stop but when she pulled away the prince closed their distance again.

Shade was shock with all that's happening but he couldn't let this chance slip away. His right hand was on her cheek while his other hand went to her waist pulling her warmness close to him. He felt her hands hugging his neck also attempting to be closer. The two soon relaxed on the kiss and gave away with the passion.

Shade hesitantly pulled away from the kiss. He rested his forehead with Rein's, both his hands now wrapped around her waist, "That was amazing…"

"Yeah," Rein chuckled softly.

"I thought you hated me…" Shade said with a sad expression.

"I hated you, past tense Shade, besides that was a misunderstanding. I judge you way too early," Rein said her eyes showed guilt. Shade stared at her not saying anything so she continued.

"You were actually a good guy; I mean you're always there when I'm in trouble…just like a hero. Even though I still act like a brat whenever you save me, you still help and that's so kind of you Shade. I guess those countless savings made me like you. And I think what a clumsy princess like me really needs is a knight in shining armor not a prince charming."

"Well, I wouldn't blame you," he smirked, "After all, a guy like me is hard to resist."

"Don't get so full of you-mmpfh!"

He gave her a short peck before smiling, "I've always loved you my clumsy princess."

"I love you too my jerk of a knight." she smiled back.

They stared at each other warmly before leaning again for another kiss, well tried to…

"Ahem!"

"How long have you been there?!" Rein exclaimed as she stared at her friends who were grinning weirdly.

"Ohh, since you fell down… it was loud." They said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Finally you slowpokes," Altezza said with a small smile.

"Congratulations!" Sophie and Lione cheered.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mirlo smiled.

"Take care of her Shade!" Fine sniffed.

Bright smiled with her, "Treasure her, Shade."

Tio whistled while Auler clapped his hands. The couple smiled brightly at their friends and thanked them.

Ding!

The group turned their heads toward the clock then glanced at one another with wide grins.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

That's it! I do hope you enjoyed reading :)

Again Merry Christmas, well advance!


End file.
